


Don’t go into the swamp at night

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Redraw of my previous sketch inspired by this chapter.
Relationships: Renee LeMaire & Eugene Roe
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Don’t go into the swamp at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere in the Bayou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258000) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



“She lived ‘round here a long time ago. She helps me to look after things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
